


Literally Call Me Daddy

by Judithan



Series: SolSinning [3]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Sin even learn this garbage? Sol didn't know and didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I ever drew sol/sin fanart I kept hearing sol's gruff english va saying 'literally call me daddy' and i still can't unhear it to this day. so uh, have some trash.

“O-ld man-!” For once he’s having trouble saying his nickname for Sol but it’s not out of pain or anything. No, it hasn’t been about pain for a long while. In fact, quite the opposite. He’s stuttering and stumbling all of the words coming out of his mouth because Sol has a mouthful of Sin, in the worst way possible.

First it was just a few kisses, then the little love bites and hickies all over Sin’s neck, and then down, down, down his stomach until Sol found himself happy and content between his charge’s legs. For a man who seemed to be pissed about 110% of the time, he sure knew how to make others feel good. At least, he knew exactly what buttons to push to make Sin moan and groan. And evidently, he knew just how to work his tongue over Sin’s erection to make him nearly cum after just a few sweet, sweet minutes.

“Not so fast. You can’t cum just yet.” Sol pulls his head up and Sin is practically crying for him to go back. He wouldn’t last another second though, and they both know it. Sin doesn’t care, he just wants to cum already, just like a spoiled kid.

“C-c’mon! What do I need to do, huh? You want me to get on my knees, worship your cock and call you Daddy?” Sol’s dick visibly twitches from that, as though responding with a mind all of it’s own. His mind races with horror and fear, because why in the world would that turn him on. Where did he go so damn wrong with this kid? Thoughts race frantically and he has half the mind to throw Sin to the other side of the room and stop this immediately, but his body won’t move no matter how much he wants it to and Sin is already underneath him, hands already eagerly stroking him and it feels too damn good to stop now.

“Wh-who taught you that kinda shit?” ‘Cuz it sure as hell wasn’t me’, he wants to finish saying, but before he can, Sin has his lips around Sol’s dick and his mouth is so warm and so hot and he’s This Close to grabbing two fistfuls of blonde and throat-fucking the kid.

Sin obviously can’t talk with his mouth full so he doesn’t try, just makes wet moaning sounds.

Even with all of his coaching, Sin can only reach about halfway down the shaft before he starts getting hesitant, any deeper and he starts gagging and choking. After a while Sin comes up for air, spitting and coughing, drool running down his chin. His one visible eye is clearly watering up and Sol can feel his cock twitching from the sight. 

God does Sin look good on his knees.

“You think so huh?” And apparently he said that out loud. Sol grabs the kid by the neck, throwing him down onto the shitty airship bed. It was supposed to be to get him to shut up, but he’s moaning and gagging over that too, so it’s a little counter productive.

“So you do want me to call you Daddy, then?” Sin says between hard breaths, his tone being nothing less than cheeky. Sol doesn’t give him a real response, just grabs the lube that’s sitting on the nightstand and spreads some over his fingers. “Who knew that the so-called God of War was such a perver-aH!” Two cold, slicked up fingers in the brat’s ass sure shut him up pretty quick. At least, he’s not able to form complete sentences anymore.

Sol doesn’t give him much mercy this time, fingering and stretching him fast and hard. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d fear Sin would immediately cum he’d probably try being nicer with the angles and actually try to hit his prostate. But he knows that he’s got the self-control of a toddler (literally) and wouldn’t be able to hold it.

Pulling his fingers out of Sin, he reaches for the his duffle bag, rummaging around in one of the side pockets for a moment. Sin lets out a few whines and complaints but Sol ignores it for the most part. That is, he doesn’t give it a verbal response but he’s definitely plotting something. From his bag he produces two items, one of which is obviously a condom, the other is something Sin has never seen before. It’s a little ring, looks like it’s made of rubber, too.

“You know what this is?” Sol is asking mostly for himself, Sin shakes his head. It’s just as he thought. “Well, you are the worst when it comes to stamina, and I’m not going to let you cum until you deserve it.” Quick hands pull the ring down over Sin’s shaft, and he immediately jerks at the feeling. Of course he wouldn’t be used to have something daming his cock and balls, so it’s only a natural reaction. Sol can’t help but find it amusing, if anything.

“N-no what is that thing?” His voice is strained, whiny, but so clearly horny from the new sensation that he can barely contain it. He strains against Sol’s hands, grasping at the sheets and trying to get any form of real attention from his partner.

“A cock ring. And you better get used to it.” Sol warns, and he can see the kid visibly shiver. He rolls the condom on without any real effort.

Grabbing the bottle of lube again, he applies a generous amount over his cock, making sure it’s nice and evenly spread. Sin gulps loudly once he’s lined up with the kids anticipating hole. Of course, he goes slow at first, sliding the tip in with minimal snags or hisses. If anything Sin is humming and moaning beautifully at the feeling, until Sol starts pushing the thicker part of the shaft in. That’s when he starts crying out. Of course, if Sol were anyone else he may have been a real dick and just slammed the rest in, and if he was any nicer he may have pulled out a bit and let Sin adjust more.

As it would be, he’s neither, and just continues to push in at a snail’s pace, causing Sin to lose his mind more and more. His mouth is hanging open, eye pushed back into his brow.

“Daddy please, more-!” Sin is a hot mess and Sol is determined to unravel him even more.

“First you were telling me to stop, now you’re begging for more… make… up... your mind!” Sol grits through his teeth in between thrusts, and he can feel Sin tighten around him at the sudden harshness. He knew he raised the kid on tough love, but he didn’t realize he accidentally turned this kid into a masochist.

There’s a knock at the door and time seems to stand still for just a moment.

“Sin? Are you busy right now?” It’s Ky, and Sin’s heart lurches up into his throat.

“Oh fuck why now… oh fuck oh fuck-” It’s barely above a whisper and Sol can see the panic in his eyes. If he were a normal human being he would probably pull out and let Sin rush into some boxer’s or something but nope, he just kept plowing away at the kid. No mercy. “Yeah, I’m kinda busy…!” Sin very clearly sucks at keeping his voice steady but the strain at least doesn’t show through very much.

“Busy...? Is it alright if I come in? I don’t mean to intrude, of course.” If Sin got any tighter with fear and anxiety, Sol would have a mighty hard time lasting any longer. He was already a tight fit but this was just unfair. Then again, he was the one causing this whole mess so he only has himself to blaim.

For the life of him, Sol can’t remember if they locked the door or not. Chances are, they didn’t. Just great.

“I’m studying, can you leave me be?” Sin sputters out, voice coming out much more steady now. At least he can pretend a bit, that’s a good sign. They both would’ve been fucked if Ky walked in right then and there. Of course, that thought doesn’t stop Sol for a single second. If anything, it seems to push him to fuck the kid even harder.

“Oh, of course. Your studies are important. But please come see me later, I have something I need to discuss with you.” Ky answers through the door, voice even and gentle, just as he always is. After a few moments they hear his footsteps disappear down the hall.

Sin releases the breath that he was holding in, the tension in his body melting away.

“T-that was too close…!” Sin is trying to talk between thrusts and he’s not exactly winning. That is to say: he’s able to still talk, which is a problem to Sol. He’s always preferred his partners to be fucked brainless. He angles his thrusts a bit differently and Sin starts rolling his eye back again, his moans becoming harder and harder to hold back. This ought to do the trick to keep him from blabbering on.

“And yet you’re still hard as a rock. If anything I’d say it excited you.” 

Sin wants to bite back so badly but with the way Sol is ramming his sweet spot he’s much more focused on the intense pressure boiling up in his dick. He wants to cum so bad he’s slurring out unintelligible pleas and moans and just about anything he can mutter out to get Sol to take that ring off. Of course, he knows that Sol isn’t about to do something that kind so he just whimpers more and more.

“Please let me-” Sin begs again and again. His pleas fall on deaf ears though, and Sol just entirely pulls out.

“NO! Put it back put it back!” Sol lifts his charges legs up, pinning them together with one hand and uses the other to examine the boy. He has to take a moment to really appreciate his handiwork in the form of Sin’s dripping hole. Sol knows he could easily just leave the kid here like this and that he wouldn’t move a damn muscle.

While he enjoys watching the kid squirm, he’s not that much of a sadist. At least, he hasn’t been pushed to that point just yet. Damn close, but not quite.

Instead, he flips Sin onto his stomach and grabs onto both sides of his hips.

“Daddy, please -” Words fall from Sin’s mouth but Sol doesn’t listen, he slams his dick into Sin’s tight hole, to which the kid nearly screams from. One hand on Sin’s hip, the other gripped tight into his blonde hair, he pounds into him with no rhythm and no mercy. Not that Sin minds, however, considering how his cock is dripping from this. Even with the ring on, he’s still not going to last for much longer. That didn’t actually matter too much though, considering how close Sol was himself.

Sin is so damn tight at this point, and it's clear from how he’s not even screaming or moaning -just lulling out words of pleasure- that he’s so close to cumming. Feeling a sudden generosity, Sol slams hard into the boy, hitting him in just the right spot, and just like that he’s convulsing and cumming all over the nice and neat bedsheets that they’re literally fucking up. The friction and tightness inside Sin feels incredible, and Sol is quick to cum after. He rides out his orgasm inside the boy, thankful that he had the sensibility to use a condom because lord knows he wouldn’t have wanted to pull out.

After a few moments of afterglow, Sol pulls out, slipping the condom off carefully so he doesn’t get cum anywhere -unlike the literal mess that is Sin’s disgusting cum and drool covered body. He grabs a towel from the connected bathroom to clean himself off with, at least as best as he can. From the corner of his eye he notices Sin finally moving, removing the cock ring carefully.

“One of these times you should cum in me, Daddy.” With the sex haze that Sin is still in, he has the mind to fuck with Sol by turning on his back, legs spread as if inviting him for a round two neither of them are up for.

“Shut the fuck up and go shower.” He just gives up and throws the cum towel at Sin’s devious face. Sol can’t fucking keep up with this, it’s going to kill him and he fucking knows it.


End file.
